


Mirror

by AceMoppet



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Desi!Renfri, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Renfri remembers her mother in snatches of color.
Kudos: 2





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is solely the result of the Witchers of Color, particularly Vins, egging me on. Vins, bless you!

Renfri remembers her mother in snatches of color.

She remembers her hands were as dark as a koel-bird’s feathers, remembers that sometimes the pads of her fingers were stained red as she applied  _ sindoor _ to her forehead. She remembers that her ears were always adorned with big, intricate earrings made of gold and emeralds, though she usually kept them hidden underneath her  _ aanchal,  _ the embroidered ends of the headscarf tickling Renfri’s cheek when she wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck. She remembers the bright bindis her mother used to wear- most of the time, they were as red as the apples in the royal gardens, but sometimes, just for Renfri, she’d pull out other colors, like marigold-yellow and leaf-green.

When they camp by a lake one day, Renfri goes down to bathe and stops in her tracks.

Her skin, once brown like sandalwood, has darkened with the sun- koel-dark. She has no earrings, but her hood is stained at the hem, a muddy embroidery. Her face is stained with blood- occupational hazard of being a bandit- but one small dot sticks stubbornly to the skin right above her eyebrows- if she didn’t know any better, she’d think it was one of her mother’s bindis.

So here she stands- Renfri of no man’s land, Princess of bandits, daughter of a useless king and a grisly mirror of the one person she still holds most dear.

She throws a stone into the lake and walks away. Perhaps it’s not a good day to bathe after all.


End file.
